


Memories

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [12]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Dramatic, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Mentre Elijah e Tristan si trovano a Marsiglia, a New Orleans i Mikaelson recuperano il terzo osso di Inadu e Rebekah telefona al fratello per informarlo. Elijah sembra dimenticare tutto ciò che ha promesso a Tristan e decide di partire, mandando il giovane Conte su tutte le furie... ma poi saprà farsi perdonare!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori di The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**Memories (prima parte)**

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I will love you_

_Until the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments imagine you here…_

_(“Memories” – Within Temptation)_

 

 

La telefonata arrivò una sera di due settimane dopo. A Marsiglia erano le nove e Elijah si stava preparando per andare a cena fuori con Tristan, quando il suo cellulare squillò: era Rebekah, da New Orleans.

“Rebekah, come stai? Va tutto bene?” chiese il vampiro Originale, subito all’erta. A New Orleans erano le due del pomeriggio, un’ora piuttosto insolita per telefonare, a meno che non fosse accaduto qualcosa.

“Sì, stiamo tutti bene, non preoccuparti” rispose la ragazza. “Volevo soltanto farti sapere che questa mattina Freya e Hayley hanno recuperato il terzo osso di Inadu, perciò domani io e Marcel lo prenderemo e partiremo per New York.”

“Il terzo osso?” ripeté Elijah, pensieroso. “Beh, questo è un bene, però ascoltami: tu e Marcel aspettate a partire. Domani vi raggiungerò a New Orleans, così potremo parlare e potrò anche chiedere maggiori dettagli a Freya e Hayley.”

“Mi farebbe piacere rivederti, ma non voglio che ti disturbi, davvero, Elijah” replicò Rebekah. “Va tutto bene, puoi restare a goderti Marsiglia e tornare a New Orleans con più calma. Non c’è nessuna fretta, te l’assicuro.”

“Preferisco comunque essere da voi domani. Prenderò il primo aereo. Ci vediamo presto, Rebekah” dichiarò Elijah, deciso.

La sorella lo salutò e chiuse la comunicazione. Elijah fece subito un’altra chiamata, all’aeroporto di Marsiglia, per prenotare il primo volo in partenza per New Orleans, alle sei del mattino successivo. Poi depose il cellulare sul tavolino davanti a sé e restò immerso nei suoi pensieri.

Il terzo osso di Inadu era stato trovato e adesso toccava a Rebekah fare da custode. Mille interrogativi si rincorrevano nella sua mente e avrebbe voluto trovarsi già a casa. Doveva fare qualcosa per tenersi impegnato e così si mise a preparare un piccolo bagaglio per il viaggio del mattino successivo. Ovviamente non sarebbe uscito a cena, era fuori discussione. Se non con il corpo, con lo spirito era già a villa Mikaelson e qualsiasi distrazione gli avrebbe provocato fastidio.

Tristan entrò nella stanza mentre stava piegando una camicia per sistemarla nella valigetta.

“Sei in partenza, Elijah?” domandò in tono accusatorio. “Credevo dovessimo andare a cena fuori.”

Elijah era troppo concentrato su ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare a New Orleans per preoccuparsi dei sentimenti di Tristan, perciò la sua risposta fu più brusca di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“La cena è annullata” disse, laconico. “Rebekah mi ha chiamato da New Orleans per dirmi che Freya e Hayley hanno trovato il terzo osso di Inadu. Domattina partirò con il primo volo per raggiungere la mia famiglia.”

Tristan si irrigidì. Il tono distaccato di Elijah e gli accenni alla sua famiglia e a Hayley erano stati per lui come sale su una ferita aperta e lo avevano colpito dolorosamente, molto più della notizia che il suo amante sarebbe partito per New Orleans con così poco preavviso. Tentò comunque di mostrarsi calmo e di non far trapelare la sua delusione.

“Ti hanno chiesto loro di tornare? Hanno bisogno del tuo aiuto?” insisté.

“No, anzi Rebekah voleva che restassi, ma io non posso lasciarli soli in un momento come questo” ribatté Elijah, aggressivo. Il discorso per lui era già chiuso e lo infastidiva che Tristan non volesse capirlo.

“Va bene, ma perché annullare la cena? Potremmo andare comunque al ristorante: hai detto che partirai domattina, no?” suggerì il giovane Conte. Dentro di sé non aveva nessuna voglia di mostrarsi conciliante ma, prima di arrabbiarsi sul serio, voleva vedere fino a che punto si sarebbero spinte la freddezza e l’insensibilità di Elijah.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di andare a perdere tempo in un ristorante di Marsiglia mentre mia sorella deve prepararsi per partire con un osso di quella strega!” sbottò il vampiro Originale.

“Oh, capisco” reagì allora Tristan, umiliato. “Allora perdonami se ti faccio  _perdere tempo_ con la mia inutile presenza mentre ti preoccupi per la tua _preziosissima_  famiglia.”

Il tono del ragazzo era pungente e Elijah si voltò verso di lui per rimproverarlo, ma ciò che lesse sul suo volto e nei suoi occhi, adesso improvvisamente scuriti da un’ombra di dolore, lo bloccò e lo fece rientrare in se stesso. Pentito di essere stato tanto brusco, fece un passo verso di lui con l’intenzione di scusarsi, ma era già tardi…

“Se hai tanta fretta di tornare a New Orleans, perché non noleggi un jet privato? Te lo puoi permettere” riprese il Conte, con veemenza. “Anzi, per quanto mi riguarda puoi partire anche subito e non disturbarti nemmeno a tornare!”

Gli voltò le spalle per non mostrare le lacrime che iniziavano a pungergli gli occhi, uscì in fretta dalla stanza e si rinchiuse nel suo studio, sbattendo la porta. Forse non era stata un’uscita di scena degna di lui, ma era veramente stanco di essere trattato in quel modo.

La reazione di Tristan era stata così fulminea da impedire a Elijah di fermarlo. Lo seguì e si ritrovò a parlare a una porta di legno massiccio elegantemente lavorata.

“Tristan, mi dispiace, non volevo essere così duro con te, è solo che sono in ansia per Rebekah” disse, poggiando la mano sul legno come se volesse accarezzare i capelli del suo giovane amante. “Senti, possiamo parlarne con calma?”

“Ci siamo già detti tutto ciò che c’era da dire” replicò Tristan. La sua voce giungeva ovattata dall’interno dello studio. “Vattene a New Orleans e anche all’inferno, già che ci sei.”

“E’ vero che non me la sento di uscire a cena, ma potremmo ordinare qualcosa al ristorante e farci servire in sala da pranzo, che ne dici?”

Silenzio dall’altra parte.

“Tristan, non voglio andarmene da qui dopo un litigio, sapendo che sei in collera con me. Vieni fuori e parliamone” insisté Elijah. Si rendeva conto di essere stato davvero insensibile e ne soffriva. Non sapeva quanti giorni sarebbe dovuto restare a New Orleans e solo adesso capiva che Tristan gli sarebbe mancato ogni istante. Voleva stringerlo tra le braccia, tenerlo con sé, prima di separarsi da lui per un tempo indefinito “Se ti ostini a non rispondermi dovrò buttare giù la porta. Sai che ne sarei capace.”

L’udito finissimo del vampiro Originale avvertì i passi leggeri di Tristan avvicinarsi alla porta, il battito del suo cuore che si faceva sempre più accelerato; pochi secondi dopo si ritrovò davanti il giovane Conte che lo fissava con aria oltraggiata.

“Non pensarci nemmeno! Questa è la parte barbarica di te che si fa ancora sentire…” esclamò, ma Elijah lo interruppe prendendolo tra le braccia e chiudendogli la bocca con la sua. Lo baciò intensamente, prolungando quel contatto così intimo e dolce, esplorando con la lingua la sua bocca così tenera e invitante, inebriandosi del suo sapore fino a restare senza fiato.

Sempre tenendolo stretto a sé, lo attirò verso la camera da letto mentre, a dire il vero, Tristan opponeva ben poca resistenza, perduto nei baci e nell’abbraccio avvolgente del suo Sire. Senza rendersi conto di come ci fosse arrivato, il Conte De Martel si ritrovò disteso sul letto, con il corpo solido e forte di Elijah su di lui e le sue mani che lo spogliavano con frenesia. Il contatto della pelle nuda del suo uomo contro la sua lo fece fremere di desiderio e ogni ripicca e recriminazione scomparve dalla sua mente, annebbiata dall’eccitazione.

“Dovremo stare separati per qualche giorno e io non voglio sprecare questa ultima sera insieme” mormorò Elijah sulle sue labbra, prima di aprirgli le gambe per perdersi finalmente in lui, prendendolo più e più volte con languore e intensità. Il corpo di Tristan rispose docile e accogliente alle carezze e ai desideri del suo Sire: era come se fosse nato soltanto per quello, per averlo dentro di sé e fondersi in lui e con lui. Un’emozione incontrollabile, antica ma sempre nuova, si impadronì di entrambi e li portò a dimenticare tutto il resto, tutto ciò che li preoccupava, che li feriva, che li amareggiava e cercava di dividerli. Fu come se l’intera realtà fosse inghiottita dall’oblio per lasciare il posto a un mondo in cui esistevano solo Tristan e Elijah, Elijah e Tristan…

Il vampiro Originale continuò a tenere stretto il suo piccolo Conte anche quando, ore dopo, il piacere ebbe lasciato il posto alla tenerezza. Si sentiva lacerato: una parte di lui avrebbe desiderato soltanto restare sempre insieme al giovane amante, ma un’altra sentiva l’urgenza di vedere Rebekah e gli altri familiari e di assicurarsi che andasse davvero tutto bene.

 _Saranno solo pochi giorni, sistemerò tutto a New Orleans e così potrò tornare da Tristan senza più pensieri_ , si disse per tranquillizzarsi.

“Il mio aereo parte alle sei, domattina. Dovrò alzarmi molto presto e cercherò di non svegliarti” sussurrò poi, con la bocca tra i capelli arricciati del giovane Conte.

“Sarà meglio per te” replicò Tristan, che tendeva a rimanere nervoso per tutta la giornata se veniva disturbato prima delle nove e mezza…

“Mi assicurerò che tutto proceda bene a villa Mikaelson, magari accompagnerò Rebekah e Marcel a New York e poi tornerò da te” promise Elijah, coprendo di piccoli baci il volto e le labbra del ragazzo, incapace di staccarsi da lui. “Saranno solo pochi giorni, vedrai. Tristan…”

Ancora una volta il Conte De Martel interruppe il suo Sire prima che potesse pronunciare quelle due semplici parole che avrebbero rovesciato il suo mondo; gli posò lievemente un dito sulle labbra e poi gli sfiorò con un bacio la fossetta sul mento.

“Se devi alzarti così presto è meglio che dormiamo, non credi?” gli disse.

Era una scusa ingenua, Elijah non aveva alcun bisogno di dormire e lo sapevano entrambi, ma Tristan non avrebbe potuto sentirsi dire  _ti amo_  in quel momento, non allora, non lì, non la notte prima che il suo amante partisse per ritornare dalla sua famiglia.

Elijah lo capiva.

Ci sarebbero stati altri momenti più adatti per dirsi quello che ancora nessuno dei due aveva osato confessare all’altro.

Dopo un ultimo, profondo e intenso bacio che tolse il respiro a entrambi, i due amanti scivolarono in un dolce riposo.

 

Il mattino dopo, quando aprì gli occhi, Tristan si ritrovò da solo nel letto. Sapeva che sarebbe stato così, eppure non riuscì a evitare la fitta di dolore che gli attraversò il cuore, spezzandogli il fiato.

Provando un vuoto incolmabile, si nascose sotto le lenzuola per fuggire la luce del giorno, un giorno che avrebbe dovuto affrontare senza Elijah. Si raggomitolò nel lato del letto dove poteva sentire l’odore del suo Sire, illudendosi di averlo ancora lì con sé. Strinse gli occhi per respingere la realtà e rifugiarsi nel sogno meraviglioso che aveva fatto quella notte…

 

_Nel sogno le cose erano andate in modo del tutto diverso. Senza sapere come e perché, Tristan si era ritrovato vampiro in mezzo ai Mikaelson, in fuga da Marsiglia insieme a loro, come uno di loro._

_Era la creatura di Elijah, il primo che aveva asservito, e il suo Sire non aveva potuto separarsi da lui. Lo portava con sé dappertutto, in mezzo ai suoi familiari. Gli parlava di tanti progetti, di tante cose che avrebbero fatto insieme, spiegandogli che essere un vampiro non significava per forza dover nuocere agli altri come faceva Kol. Gli diceva che, insieme, avrebbero creato una discendenza di vampiri speciali, superiori agli altri non solo per potere e conoscenza, ma anche per cultura e sensibilità. Lo aiutava a controllare la sua brama, a lottare contro la natura di predatore e a trovare modi diversi per nutrirsi. Lo addestrava nei boschi, nelle foreste, insegnandogli tutto ciò che conosceva e combattendo con lui finché, esausti, non cadevano entrambi sul terreno, tra l’erba e le foglie… e allora Elijah lo attirava a sé e la lotta si trasformava in un bacio che li travolgeva e smarriva entrambi, portandoli a dimenticare spazio, tempo e chiunque altro attorno a loro. E ogni notte il suo Sire si univa a lui, fondendo insieme i loro corpi fino ad annullare ogni distanza, in un vortice di passione senza fine. E lui, il giovane e altezzoso figlio del Conte, che fino a pochi giorni prima portava eleganti vesti di velluto e seta e dormiva in una lussuosa camera del suo castello, proprio lui adesso era felice di addormentarsi sotto una ruvida coperta, in un rifugio di fortuna o anche alla luce della luna e delle stelle, perché si trovava tra le braccia sicure e accoglienti del suo Creatore, del suo uomo, di Elijah Mikaelson._

 

Ricordando la bellezza del sogno e le emozioni sconosciute e incantevoli che aveva provato, Tristan soffocò un singhiozzo sotto le lenzuola aggrovigliate.

Se le cose fossero andate così, adesso non si sarebbe trovato da solo in quella stanza… 

**Fine prima parte**

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Finalmente Tristan si rese conto che la sua reazione alla partenza di Elijah era ben poco dignitosa. Per quanto soffrisse, era pur sempre il Lord della Strix e il Conte De Martel! Doveva fare qualcosa di costruttivo per dimostrare a Elijah che era capacissimo di sopravvivere senza di lui e che avrebbe potuto, anzi, dare un prezioso contributo alla lotta contro Inadu.

Così andò in bagno a prepararsi, si vestì con la consueta eleganza e chiamò il suo autista, un membro della Strix marsigliese di nome Jacques, affinché accompagnasse lui e la sorella Aurora a casa della reggente delle streghe di Marsiglia, Madame Angéle De La Barthe.

La reggente delle streghe viveva in una lussuosa villa fuori Marsiglia. Due giovani streghe accompagnarono Tristan e Aurora nel salotto privato di Madame Angéle dove l’anziana strega li stava attendendo.

Ammirando gli interni eleganti della villa, che aveva talmente tante stanze da poter essere usata, volendo, come un albergo di lusso, Tristan si lasciò andare ad una battuta scherzosa, rivolgendosi a bassa voce alla sorella.

“Noi siamo abituati a residenze grandi e di classe, ma la _grandeur_ della villa di Madame Angéle, francamente, mi sembra eccessiva. Se qualcuno dei suoi ospiti si perdesse andando in bagno, dovrebbero organizzare delle squadre di ricerca per recuperarlo!”

Aurora soffocò una risatina coprendosi la bocca con la mano; era contenta di vedere che il fratello non aveva perduto spirito e ironia, sapendo quanto fosse provato per la partenza improvvisa di Elijah.

La reggente delle streghe era una donna con un carisma e una classe indiscutibili. Seduta su un’elegante poltrona del suo salotto, indossava un lungo abito blu; portava orecchini d’oro e una collana di perle nere e aveva i capelli grigio argento pettinati all’indietro. Il suo sguardo sembrava duro, ma a ben vedere era soprattutto ironico e indagatore al tempo stesso. Non stupiva che fosse la reggente delle streghe di Marsiglia da ben cinquant’anni. Discendeva da un’illustre stirpe di streghe potentissime e una sua lontana antenata, che portava il suo stesso nome, era stata bruciata sul rogo alla fine del 1200. *****

Madame Angéle fece portare tè e pasticcini per accogliere i suoi ospiti, poi ordinò a tutti i servitori di non essere disturbata per nessuna ragione fino a quando non avesse parlato con loro. Anche a Marsiglia, così come a New Orleans, non c’era amicizia tra streghe e vampiri, ma sotto la reggenza di Angéle De La Barthe si era creato un clima di collaborazione che portava vantaggi a entrambe le fazioni.

La donna ascoltò con grande attenzione e interesse tutta la vicenda di Inadu, partendo dalla sua nascita fino ad arrivare alla cattura da parte degli Antenati e alla divisione delle quattro ossa, custodite da quattro vampiri millenari. Per tutto il tempo in cui Tristan parlò, la strega non staccò gli occhi chiarissimi dal suo volto, senza mai interromperlo ma solo annuendo di quando in quando.

Alla fine della narrazione, Madame Angéle si prese qualche minuto per riordinare i pensieri e poi parlò.

“Ciò che mi racconta è davvero interessante, Lord De Martel” disse. “Questa creatura, questa Inadu, è una potentissima strega, ma allo stesso tempo è nemica delle sue stesse sorelle. Non ha mai usato i suoi poteri per proteggere le streghe, anzi, ha ucciso indiscriminatamente senza batter ciglio. E’ un pericolo per noi come per voi, ma non è la prima volta che sento una storia del genere…”

“Come dice, Madame? Aveva già sentito parlare di Inadu in passato?” si stupì Tristan.

“No, non di Inadu” rispose la reggente delle streghe di Marsiglia. “Avevo sentito questa storia da mia nonna, alla quale era stata tramandata da altre streghe nel corso dei secoli.”

Tristan e Aurora si scambiarono un’occhiata preoccupata, poi si disposero ad ascoltare ciò che la donna aveva da raccontare.

“Una creatura simile viveva già ai tempi dell’Impero romano ed era allora conosciuta con il nome di Helvia. La sua origine si perde nella notte dei tempi, ma nella Roma imperiale era ben conosciuta e temuta: rapiva le fanciulle delle famiglie patrizie e sacrificava neonati” spiegò Madame Angéle. “E’ così che si è originata la leggenda secondo la quale i cristiani rapivano e uccidevano i bambini: poiché non erano in grado di fermarla, alcuni fra gli Imperatori dell’epoca decisero di usare i suoi crimini per incolpare i seguaci della nuova religione che si stava diffondendo nell’Impero. Allo stesso modo, nel corso dei secoli, per dare una spiegazione alle morti atroci di bambini in fasce e di fanciulle è stato cercato più di un capro espiatorio, a volte creature fantastiche, a volte streghe innocenti, altre volte ancora gruppi di minoranze etniche o religiose. Ma la vera colpevole era sempre lei, Helvia, anche se nel tempo ha avuto molti altri nomi.”

“E questa Helvia è stata eliminata? Esiste un modo per distruggere un essere tanto potente?” domandò Tristan.

“Esiste, certo” replicò la strega. “Questa creatura è stata uccisa durante la sua ultima incarnazione, nel 1614: allora era conosciuta come Erzsébet Báthory. ****** ”

“Ma… non era la Contessa ungherese accusata di aver torturato e ucciso centinaia di giovani donne per berne il sangue e bagnarsi in esso?” intervenne Aurora, allibita. “Mio fratello mi ha raccontato la sua storia quando viaggiavamo per l’Europa, avevo creduto che si trattasse di una strega particolarmente malvagia…”

“Sì, era lei, ma quella era solo una delle tante identità che aveva assunto nel corso dei secoli” rispose Madame Angéle. “Erzsébet Báthory fu scoperta, imprigionata e condannata ad essere murata viva nella sua stanza, tuttavia questo non l’avrebbe certo fermata: avrebbe lasciato morire il suo corpo per poi reincarnarsi in un altro.”

“Sì, questo concorda con ciò che sappiamo di Inadu” commentò Tristan, pensieroso. “Dunque non è veramente morta?”

“Nei secoli si era formata una congregazione che univa sia vampiri che streghe allo scopo di eliminare quella creatura” replicò la reggente. “Quando ebbero notizia della Contessa, compresero subito che si trattava della nemica che tante volte era loro sfuggita. Alcuni di loro avevano amicizie importanti presso il sovrano d’Ungheria e riuscirono ad ottenere il permesso di entrare nella stanza dove Erzsébet era rinchiusa. Con un incantesimo imprigionarono il suo spirito in un pendente di onice nero, poi fecero a pezzi il suo corpo e, per distruggerlo una volta per tutte, gettarono i pezzi in un vulcano.”

“Che incantesimo usarono per imprigionare il suo spirito? E che ne fu, poi, della pietra?” chiese ancora Tristan, impaziente. Quello poteva essere il momento che attendeva da tanto tempo: avrebbe scoperto come eliminare definitivamente Inadu?

“Lord De Martel, non pensavo più a questa storia da molti anni e devo confessarle di non conoscere l’incantesimo che fu usato per imprigionare quello spirito malvagio” ammise la strega. “Tuttavia posso contattare una mia cara amica che attualmente vive in Italia e che discende da una delle streghe che eliminarono Erszébet. Lei potrà darvi tutte le informazioni che vi occorrono.”

“In Italia?” mormorò, delusa, Aurora.

“La chiamerò stasera stessa e sono certa che sarà lieta di aiutarvi” concluse Madame Angéle. Il suo tono lasciava capire che, per quanto la riguardava, la visita era terminata. “Lord De Martel, la contatterò io non appena avrò delle risposte. Auguro a lei e alla sua deliziosa sorella una buona giornata.”

Tristan non volle insistere. Ciò che aveva ottenuto, per il momento, era sufficiente. Ringraziò con molta cortesia la reggente e le baciò la mano per salutarla, poi, al fianco di Aurora, seguì le due streghe che erano tornate per riaccompagnarli all’uscita.

 

La sera successiva Tristan ricevette la chiamata che attendeva con ansia: non quella di Madame Angéle bensì quella di Elijah, che non aveva più sentito dalla sua partenza.

“Elijah” lo salutò, tentando di mantenere un tono di voce controllato. “Come procedono le cose a villa Mikaelson?”

“Va tutto bene. Rebekah è partita poche ore fa per New York con Marcel, portando il terzo osso di Inadu. Al momento, però, non sappiamo ancora dove si trovi l’ultimo” rispose il vampiro Originale.

“Quindi… pensi di tornare presto a Marsiglia?” domandò Tristan, fingendo un disinteresse che era ben lontano dal provare.

“Sicuramente, ma ho pensato di trattenermi ancora qualche giorno. Sai, Hayley ha deciso di trasferirsi con Hope a Mystic Falls per farle frequentare una scuola speciale per giovani con poteri magici. Domattina io e Niklaus le accompagneremo là per farci un’idea del posto e visitare la scuola…”

Come sempre, l’accenno a Hayley fu come una pugnalata al cuore per il giovane Conte. Insomma, c’era proprio bisogno che andasse anche Elijah a Mystic Falls? Non sarebbe stata sufficiente la presenza di Klaus? In fondo era lui il _padre_ … E, come sempre, la rabbia e la gelosia si trasformarono in sarcasmo.

“Una scuola speciale per giovani con poteri magici? Stai forse parlando di _Hogwarts_? O magari della scuola del _Professor X_?” fece, caustico.

La battuta pungente di Tristan provocò un attacco di nostalgia al vampiro Originale. Quanto gli mancava il suo piccolo, insolente e ironico Conte… Elijah rise piano, colmo di tenerezza per quell’ennesima dimostrazione di attaccamento del suo giovane amante.

“Tristan, mi stupisci. Non credevo che ti intrattenessi con simili libri e spettacoli, ero convinto che non li ritenessi alla tua altezza. Comunque no, non si tratta di quello, è una scuola gestita da due amici di Niklaus e credo che sia la soluzione perfetta per Hope” replicò.

“Solo le menti più elevate possono comprendere le molteplici e profonde chiavi di lettura celate in quei libri e quegli spettacoli _apparentemente_ destinati alle volgari masse” ribatté Tristan, nel suo tono più altezzoso. “Comunque, forse ti interesserà sapere che ieri io e Aurora abbiamo incontrato la reggente delle streghe di Marsiglia…”

Il giovane Conte riassunse per il suo Sire ciò che Madame Angéle aveva loro rivelato.

“Se tornassi in tempo, magari potresti partecipare al prossimo incontro che avremo con lei” accennò poi, come per caso.

Una violenta emozione attraversò il corpo di Elijah e non solo per la prospettiva di avere presto una soluzione definitiva per eliminare Inadu.

“Sarebbe sicuramente molto interessante” replicò il vampiro Originale. “Richiamami subito non appena avrai notizie da parte di Madame Angéle e io prenderò il primo aereo per incontrarla.”

Nessuno dei due voleva dire quello che realmente pensava e provava, pertanto la conversazione si concluse con un saluto formale e la promessa di risentirsi presto.

Tristan depose il cellulare sul comodino e, malinconicamente, si preparò per andare a dormire. Tutta l’euforia che aveva provato nel parlare con la reggente di Marsiglia era svanita per lasciare il posto ad una terribile sensazione di vuoto e solitudine. Gli era bastato sentire la voce di Elijah per essere invaso da una lacerante nostalgia… ma lui aveva parlato di Hayley e Hope, si sarebbe trattenuto ancora con la famiglia per accompagnare la sua ex amante e la figlia di suo fratello a quella stupida scuola, si era mostrato interessato soltanto alla possibilità di incontrare Madame Angéle!

Era solo uno sciocco a farsi illusioni. Elijah era devoto solo ed esclusivamente alla sua famiglia… e forse anche a Hayley. Lui sarebbe sempre venuto _dopo_.

 

Tristan trascorse una notte agitata, tormentato da incubi e visioni angosciose che si confondevano tra loro. Inadu gli appariva e lo costringeva a guardare Elijah e Hayley che partivano insieme per Mystic Falls, che passeggiavano mano nella mano facendo progetti per il futuro; poi era la stessa Inadu a imprigionarlo in un container che si inabissava sempre più profondamente, sempre più nell’oscurità. Il giovane Conte cercava di chiamare Elijah, di chiedergli aiuto, ma il vampiro Originale si allontanava con Hayley e non poteva sentire le sue grida, che si perdevano nel vuoto…

Era mattina inoltrata quando Tristan riuscì finalmente a svegliarsi da quei sogni spaventosi, boccheggiando e soffocando un grido. E non riuscì nemmeno a capire che cosa stava accadendo quando sentì due braccia forti che lo circondavano e lo stringevano, la bocca del suo Sire sulla sua e il suo corpo solido che premeva su di lui.

“Non appena ho chiuso la comunicazione con te, ho chiamato l’aeroporto e ho prenotato il primo volo per Marsiglia” gli disse Elijah, avvolgendolo nel suo abbraccio confortante e coprendogli il volto e le labbra di baci, come se non potesse saziarsi di lui. “Ho viaggiato per tutta la notte per riuscire a essere da te il prima possibile. Sarà Niklaus a pensare a sua figlia, io ho qualcun altro di cui occuparmi…”

Stordito e incredulo, Tristan si abbandonò ai baci sempre più profondi e intimi del suo Sire, al calore e alla forza della sua stretta, perdendosi nel sapore e nell’odore di Elijah. Il vampiro Originale aderì a lui con passione, baciandolo e accarezzandolo; lo prese ancora e ancora, come se non dovesse smettere mai, fino ad annullare qualunque confine tra i loro corpi, fino a diventare un’unica essenza, prolungando al massimo il piacere e godendo di ogni singolo istante, fino a travolgere il suo piccolo Conte in un oceano di passione.

Il tormento di Elijah si placò, la rabbia e la gelosia di Tristan si dissolsero. Uniti l’uno all’altro nel corpo e nello spirito, i due amanti compresero finalmente che ciò che davvero avevano desiderato disperatamente durante quei giorni di separazione era stato soltanto quello, essere tra le braccia dell’amato e appartenersi completamente, ancora e ancora, sempre e per sempre.

Nessun incubo poteva più spaventare Tristan: nel calore dell’abbraccio del suo Sire egli ritrovava la pace e la serenità perdute; solo nel cerchio delle sue forti braccia poteva riposare, placato.

 

**FINE**

*** Il personaggio della mia storia è inventato, ma non la strega del 1200 con lo stesso nome, che a quanto pare è vissuta in Francia ed è stata condannata a morte dall’Inquisizione. Ringrazio Aliseia che mi ha suggerito il nome! La Madame Angéle che immagino io, invece, è ripresa dal personaggio interpretato da Judi Dench in “Assassinio sull’Orient Express”.**

**** Personaggio realmente esistito e considerato uno dei primi serial killer della storia. Ovviamente la vicenda relativa al pendente di onice nero e al corpo distrutto nel vulcano non è vera, la Contessa morì di fame nella sua cella nel 1**


End file.
